


Promise you, you won't

by Bdugo



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdugo/pseuds/Bdugo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater's been doing a bit of slacking when it comes to this whole "saving the entire galaxy" business, but something comes along to motivate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise you, you won't

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I couldn't get out of my head! Nothing really happens, I just wanted to write Hater interacting with Wander while also trying to repress the fact that he has feelings for him. It was fun!

Hater paces the skullship. He has no place to be, no people to see, so he really hasn’t done anything today.

More accurately, Hater hasn’t been doing much of anything lately at all (much to Peepers’ dismay). Not that there was currently much else to do other than hide from Dominator's wrath or wind up like Peepers, maddening himself with plan after plan to defeat her.

And _yes_ Hater supposes that he should probably be helping out with that more, but as it turns out it’s much easier to sing a reprise about saving the entire galaxy than actually, well, _saving it_. He shakes his head to clear it. He’ll start helping soon, he just needs to find a little motivation.

The dark colors of the hallway are beginning to bore him, so he pushes his way into one of the hundreds of doors lining the ship’s walls at random. The moment he looks up, he stops dead in his tracks.

_And there he is,_ Hater thinks, a laugh almost escaping him just out of the pure chance of it. Of every room on the ship, he chooses the one where, for some ungodly reason, Wander is laying peacefully among the pillows of a dark purple sofa. Also in the room there is a fuzzy, red rug and atop it a smooth coffee table and- he’s in one of the smoochin’ rooms, Hater realizes. _Of course, why wouldn’t he be?_

Hater wishes he could say he was surprised to see his _supposed-to-be_ worst enemy tucked comfortably between the cushions of his sofa, but the fact of the matter is that Wander has somehow become a regular (though uninvited) guest aboard the skullship. It’s not that an order not to capture Wander and Sylvia was issued or anything, rather everyone just sort of gave up trying. That, and the majority of the watchdogs have actually become very fond of the duo or have just grown tired of being body slammed by a zbornak on an almost daily basis.

Wander's eyes are closed, and Hater wonders if he’s asleep. He coughs loudly, “What are you doing here?”

Wander peeks an eye open, flashes a smile, but remains in the nest of pillows he’s built around himself. “Hiya, Hater! Me ’n Syl were just in the neighborhood and- oh, she’s prolly at the food court by now, I reckon!” he interrupts his own sentence, “And we just thought we’d drop by!” At this point Hater was already marching over to him, dropping himself down at the opposite end of the couch. "Hope that's okay with you,” Wander adds, bouncing involuntarily at the ripple Hater’s added weight created.

“S’not like you’ve ever asked before,” Hater notes exasperatedly, which gets a laugh out of the little intruder.

“Guess you’re right,” he smiles, almost privately. Hater opens his mouth to speak again, but loses his focus at the pack of watchdogs who come strolling through the room. He’s starting to think that perhaps this room is used more commonly as a shortcut than for any actual smoochin’. He watches them for a few more heartbeats before something on the ground behind them catches his eye.

Hater leans forward and realizes that it’s a wallet. He stands almost automatically. _It must belong to one of the watchdogs,_ he thinks. Wander must have noticed it too, because he's pulling himself free from his pillowy cocoon at the same time Hater goes to cross the room.

He picks up the raggedy bit of old leather, glances up at its unknowing owner, and makes a decision. He reaches into his own pocket, pulls out a twenty dollar bill, and stuffs it inside the lost wallet.

Honestly he’s not sure why he does it, it’s not like he’s trying to impress anyone, right? Besides, if any self-respecting villain saw him right now, he’d be a laughing stock- he should be keeping this wallet for himself! But it’s too late to turn back now.

Hater crosses the fuzzy rug beneath his sneakers to catch up to his employee, reaching him in only a few strides. He hears Wander shift on the couch behind him, undoubtedly watching, and kneels down to tap the watchdog’s shoulder.

“I think you dropped this,” Hater says gruffly, holding his hand out to the watchdog, their fallen wallet laid out across his gloved palm.

“Oh my grop, thank you Lord Hater!” The eyeball breathed, spinning round to face their boss gratefully, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost it!” They clutched it between both hands, nearly squeezing it in relief.

Hater smiles, taking his hand back and returning to his full, hunched over height, cloak dancing across the floor at his feet. “No problem, “ he says, almost awkwardly. Luckily the watchdog doesn't seem to notice, already running to catch up to his friends, calling out to them the events that just occurred.

“Bill, I swear you’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your body!” Hater hears one of them say before he turns back to the nomad he left on the sofa. He doesn't dare look at him, flopping himself back down on the purple cushions as casually as he can manage. Maybe if he’s lucky, Wander won’t mention his little act of kindness. Maybe he didn’t notice after all. Maybe-

“That was really nice of you,” Wander almost whispers, misty eyes trained on Hater. _No such luck,_ the overlord sighs.

“Whatever,” Hater says, feeling uneasy at having so much of Wander’s attention. “Anyone would have done it. Doesn’t make me a do-gooder or anything.”

“Not everyone would’a snuck an extra twenty bucks into a lost wallet b’fore returnin’ it, either,” Wander hums, leaning in with a knowing look that said _oh yeah, I definitely saw that._ Hater remains silent (and sweaty) as Wander continues to scoot closer until somehow he’s got his small hand resting warmly on Hater's chest. Hater's heart skips a beat and he wonders briefly if Wander can feel it.

“Get off,” Hater mutters, leaning into the curve of Wander’s tiny body. “You're gonna make me lose my lunch.”

“I like it when you’re nice,” Wander continues. He rests the soft fur of his cheek against Hater’s shoulder, and somehow Hater can’t find it in himself to push the little weirdo off.

“If I was always nice, wouldn’t you get bored of me?” Hater tries to ask flippantly, almost like if he pretends not to care hard enough, he actually won’t. He notes that it’s hard to repress his feelings when he can hardly hear over the hammering of his own heart.

“I like you the same no matter what,” Wander says honorably, looking up this time to watch Hater’s face. Despite being so much smaller than Hater, Wander felt solid and comforting beside him. For an instant he thinks that it's not so bad, sitting here with him like this. Wander continues, “But it’s nice when you’re nice.”

Hater has to look away this time, has to escape the honest-to-goodness love in Wander’s eyes. Not that Hater has much experience with what that would look like, of course, but something deep inside him (maybe his head, maybe his heart) makes him feel certain. “Well maybe I’ll prove you wrong,” he tries once more.

When he makes the mistake of looking at Wander again, he’s got his chin in his hand, batting his lashes. He says ”Promise you, you won’t.”

And somehow that was all the motivation Hater needed.


End file.
